nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141
Welcome Hi there Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Nitrome Towers (NMD). Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 08:18, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Welcome!!!! Thanks for coming to Nitrome Wiki! I'm AustinCarter4Ever, and I'm so glad you're here, ! ^_^ Out of curiosity, what inspired you to join? I always like to hear that from new users! You can respond here. I hope you have a lot of fun editing and making friends! Nitrome Wiki may be a small community, but you made it bigger by joining! Your (First) Friend (On this wiki), AustinCarter4Ever <3 14:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Nitrome Towers I don't understand why you keep removing the captions for the Nitrome Towers article. The reason I keep reverting you is because putting those two images together makes it look like that is the full height of Nitrome Towers, when it isn't, as Nitrome Towers is around 100 rooms tall and that image is only 5 rooms. Your reason for reverting me was "is saying what is in the infobox", however, neither the infobox nor the article specifies that the entire size of Nitrome Towers is those two images put together. If you want to elaborate on why you think the image should not have captions, feel free to leave your reason on Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD) or my talk page. -- 15:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed how you reverted my edit again, so I advise that you read the above message. What you are doing is called "edit warring", as you are constantly reverting my edit but not giving a reason for why you are doing this. If you have a reason for why you think the captions are unnecessary, please bring this up on either my talk page or Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD). -- 02:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Editing Nitrome Towers (NMD) Hello. Please do not remove the captions of Nitrome Towers (NMD). You have already been told three times why the captions are necessary (here, here, and on Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD)), and your question about why the captions are necessary was also answered on Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD). The reason for why the captions are necessary is that without the captions, those two images put together make it look like that is the full size of Nitrome Towers, when it is not. So please, do not remove the captions again, otherwise you will be banned. If you have any other questions or ideas about the page, you can post them on Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD). -- 14:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Ban Hello! Because right after your block you have performed an edit to Nitrome Towers (NMD) that you were many times told not to do, and even was the cause of your previous block, you have been banned for 3 months. Please review your talk page messages and/or Talk:Nitrome Towers (NMD) if you are not sure about why your edit is being reverted. After coming off this block, if you make this edit again, you will be given an infinite ban. If you want to talk about this, you can do so on your talk page. -- 12:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC)